El tiempo borró tu sangre
by BellaSiberia
Summary: Él le cambia la vida. Son los mejores amigos, pero se aman. En el día de su primera cita él desaparece, y ella queda desolada.8 años más tarde él vuelve pero ella ya no quiere verlo. Ya no corre sangre por sus venas, pero el amor por Esme sigue ahí.
1. Primer Encuentro

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son únicamente de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo para crear mis propias historias y usar la cabeza :D_

* * *

**ESME**

Hoy fue un día común y corriente en la escuela, me hicieron un examen de inglés, y me fue muy bien.

Hablé con mis amigas, me reí con algún relato gracioso, pero como todos los días me sentí poco apreciada, como si fuera la chica tonta del grupo.

Las amistades no son algo seguro. Nunca sabes si te quieren como tú esperas, o si por dentro piensan cosas que no te dicen en persona.

Ya daba el día por finalizado aunque solo faltaban 5 minutos para que sonara el timbre, por lo que comencé a ordenar mis cosas y decidí irme sola.

En la vereda estaba lleno de chicos y chicas como todos los días, una aglomeración de gente poco saludable que te impedía pasar no era algo agradable, pero era lo de siempre, no había nada que hacer.

Apuré el paso y llegué al metro, bajé las escaleras y al pasar por el torniquete mi mochila se enredó con uno de los fierros.

Escuché a unos chicos reírse, y sin mirar atrás continué mi camino disgustada.

Al bajar las escaleras tropecé y casi me caigo, no entendía por qué se me empezaba a poner tan difícil el día que se suponía que estaba terminando.

Iba con mi abrigo puesto, era tan pomposo que al ponerme la mochila me sentía incómoda, a eso agreguémosle que estaba apurada por llegar pronto a mi casa y estar un rato a solas en mi habitación.

Ya en el tren saqué un libro y al desocuparse algunos asientos me senté y comencé a leerlo.

De pronto sentí una mirada insistente clavada en mi rostro, pero no me atreví a levantarlo por pura timidez.

Sin embargo me di cuenta de que existía la posibilidad de mirar el reflejo de la ventana, entonces me encontré con la mirada de un chico alto, delgado, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

Me quedé unos 5 segundos observándolo a través del reflejo y luego de sonrojarme decidí continuar con el libro, pero la verdad es que me fue imposible.

Solo intentaba calmar los nervios y relajarme, porque soy algo, neurótica a veces, claro.

Durante 15 minutos mantuve pegada la vista en el libro, y fingía leer, pero en el fondo esperaba que anunciaran la estación en la que debía bajarme para poder salir corriendo y respirar con tranquilidad.

Cuando llegué a la estación fui una de las primeras y más urgidas por salir del tren, caminé a paso rápido y subí las escaleras sin el menor cuidado de tropezar, cosa que me cobró la cuenta.

Caí de rodillas de forma patética, formando un taco de gente que pretendía subir.

El muchacho rubio se acercó y me dio la mano sonriendo amistosamente, la cogí algo avergonzada, pronuncié un "Gracias…" y me fui corriendo.

Mis padres me dicen que para tener 13 años de edad soy muy alterada, y también algo rara. Pero eso no es cierto, es solo que me dedico de lleno al estudio y no tengo tiempo para mejorar mi carácter.

En la noche me dediqué a escribir en un cuaderno todos los sentimientos que pasaron por mi corazón en tan poco rato, y me quedé pensando hasta la medianoche en el chico al que hoy conocí.

Mi pequeña pieza de paredes verdes era el lugar en donde yo imaginaba todos mis sueños, y era también el lugar en donde algunas veces rompía el esquema de pensar únicamente en la escuela y soñaba con lo que sería estar enamorada.

Porque nunca en mi vida me he enamorado, más de una vez he creído que sí, pero eso no fue más que un error.

La gente puede gustarte, atraerte, o solo llamar tu atención, pero el amor es una palabra muy grande.

Dejé algunos de mis libros en la repisa que está junto a mi cama, y apagué la lámpara procurando dormir.

El sueño me invadió, me coloqué los audífonos de mi reproductor, y comencé a soñar con la dulce melodía de la música clásica…

* * *

**CARLISLE**

Aún recuerdo el rostro de esa bella niña de pelo color caramelo y rostro triste.

Había un resplandor oculto en sus ojos, y no pude evitar mirarla. Ella leía un libro, deseé que me mirara pero eso no ocurrió, quería ver mis ojos en los suyos. Y no pude.

Pasaron 15 cortos minutos que se me hicieron la nada misma mientras la observaba, cuando llegamos a la estación en la que debía bajarme, ella salió de las primeras casi corriendo, sin darme oportunidad alguna de hablarle.

Decidí alcanzarla y cuál fue mi sorpresa al verla tropezando en la escalera. Me preocupé un poco, aún no la conocía pero no quería que se hiciera daño.

Toda la gente se apelotonó detrás de ella reclamando por la "imprudencia" pero yo determiné que ellos fueron los incomprensivos que no tuvieron paciencia.

Subí rápidamente y la ayudé a levantarse. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro cuando caí en la cuenta de que ella debía coger mi mano para ponerse de pie, y cuando mi piel tocó la suya sentí que no había nada más alrededor.

Pronunció un "Gracias" muy bajito y se fue corriendo, huyendo otra vez. De mí, supongo.

Al llegar a mi casa mi padre estaba leyendo y al levantar la vista se puso feliz de verme.

-¡Hola, hijo mío!

-Hola, papá, ¿cómo estás?- pronuncié alegremente.

-Muy bien, querido. En la cocina está tu cena, luego ven a ayudarme a copiar estos versículos.

Le obedecí de inmediato, me dirigí a la cocina y me comí unos deliciosos tallarines con carne preparados por mi padre.

Él era un pastor anglicano, y en su tiempo libre traducía la biblia al italiano. Gracias a él yo conocía ese idioma y podía ayudarle en el arduo trabajo que se había propuesto hacer.

Trabajamos por 3 horas y luego fui a acostarme. Me quedé pensando en la pequeña, era muy linda, había algo en su rostro que me emocionaba.

Le calculé unos 13 años, no mucho, solo 3 años menos que yo.

Comencé a imaginar mi vida soñada y me vi como un gran doctor con una hermosa y amplia familia.

Luego el sueño se apoderó de mí y no supe nada más hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

**ESME**

Había despertado hace aproximadamente 10 minutos, y ahora miraba el techo algo atolondrada. Hoy no quería ir al colegio, tenía algunos ramos difíciles y no tenía ganas de intentar aprender.

-¡Esme! Es hora de levantarse- dijo dulcemente mi querida madre.

Ella se parece mucho a mí, es prácticamente igual a mí-salvo porque ella ya superó lo de ser poco sociable-

-¡Ya!- grité para luego levantarme con pereza e ir a la cocina por mi desayuno.

Me bebí un vaso de leche y comí algo de pan, luego fui a bañarme, y me puse a hacer tareas.

Pasó el rato y llegó la hora de almorzar, y luego, la hora de ponerse el uniforme de la escuela.

-Apúrate, hija, vas a llegar tarde- decía mi mamá de forma apremiante.

-Si, si, ya estoy lista- le dije mientras miraba el reloj.

-Procura volver de inmediato porque tu papá vuelve de España esta noche.

-Ajá- dije besando su mejilla y saliendo por la puerta principal.

Caminé hacia el metro y luego de 20 minutos llegué a la escuela.

-Hola, Esme- dijo amablemente Lucy, una niña muy agradable que se sentaba junto a mí.

-Hola, Lu

- ¿Hiciste la tarea de Biología?

-Oh, sí, y tú?

-Sí!- dijo muy orgullosa, ya que ella siempre olvidaba hacer las tareas.

-¡Qué bien, Lucy! Estoy muy contenta por ti- le dije de forma sincera.

-Gracias Esme – dijo sonriendo.

Luego de esa pequeña pero amena conversación esperamos a que nuestro profesor llegara y de ahí hasta la salida no hablé con nadie más, bueno, sí hablé con alguien, con mi profesor jefe.

Ya habíamos pasado Biología, Trigonometría, Francés, Química, y Español. Cuando ya era hora de irse, mi profesor de Español, que a la vez era el responsable del curso, se acercó a mí y me dijo que debíamos hablar.

-Bueno, dígame profesor.

- Esme… He notado que, eres algo, cerrada con tus compañeras. No compartes con nadie, y de cuando en cuando hablas con tu compañera de puesto. Estás todo el día sola y creo que lo mejor es que te cambies al otro curso, probablemente allá te den un recibimiento tan cálido que tus relaciones mejoren.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No quiero cambiarme! Quiero quedarme aquí!

-Pues entonces tendrás que demostrarme que puedes integrarte y ser más participativa.

-Pues se lo demostraré- dije enfadada, dando media vuelta y yéndome de inmediato a mi casa.

Por supuesto que no me cambiaría de curso, la otra clase estaba llena de niñas superficiales y arrogantes, en cambio en mi curso, aunque no compartía con casi nadie, las chicas me permitían encerrarme en mi mundo.

Había tardado mucho en adaptarme **un poco** y no tendría que empezar de cero, eso sí que no.

Me subí al tren sin darme cuenta si no hasta 5 minutos más tarde, en que choco con alguien.

-¡Podría tener cuidado?- digo algo molesta.

-¡Disculpe! ¡No fue mi intención, señorita!- dijo una melodiosa voz.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con el chico de ayer, que miraba algo avergonzado hacia el suelo.

-Oh, no se preocupe, es solo que ando de mal humor.

Sonreí y luego me fui a sentar, y acto seguido el muchacho se sentó junto a mí.

-Qué descortés de mi parte, no me he presentado- dijo graciosamente- Soy Carlisle Cullen.

Dijo extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo.

-Bien, soy Esme Platt-

-¿Podría saber yo por qué estaba usted molesta? – dijo curioso.

-Sólo tuve un mal día, y por favor, llámame Esme, me haces sentir vieja- comenté antes de reír un poco.

-Muy bien, Esme. Y dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

* * *

**CARLISLE**

-¿Podría saber yo por qué estaba usted molesta? – dije mirando curiosamente a sus ojos.

-Sólo tuve un mal día, y por favor, llámame Esme, me haces sentir vieja- me dijo en un tono muy simpático.

-Muy bien, Esme. Y dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunté con el fin de confirmar la edad calculada por mí.

-13 años…- dijo avergonzada- ¿y tú?

-16 – sonreí- Ah, ahora que recuerdo, espero que ayer no te hayas hecho daño en la escalera.

Esme puso una cara de pena, y solo dijo "No, no fue nada, y gracias por tu ayuda" concluyó para sonreír tímidamente.

-Por nada, es lo que todo caballero debe hacer- dije amistosamente.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a la estación en la que debíamos bajarnos. Salimos del tren y subimos las escaleras.

-¿Y en qué escuela estudias?- pregunté de improviso.

-En la que está en la calle 40. Es solo de chicas. ¿ Y tú?

-En el instituto de la calle 15.

- Mmm… es bastante lejos.

-Pues, sí.

Caminamos hacia afuera de la estación y ya era hora de despedirse, yo debía tomar un bus y ella debía caminar.

-Fue un gusto haberte conocido, Esme- dije tiernamente, y algo nervioso.

-Lo mismo digo. –Dijo sonriendo.

Besé su mejilla, me di vuelta, y sin girar atrás me dirigí a la parada de buses.

* * *

**ESME**

A diferencia de ayer, mi día había terminado muy bien, llegué a mi casa tan feliz, tan feliz, que mi mamá me miraba extrañada y aprovechaba cada ocasión que tenía para besarme y abrazarme, ya que yo aceptaba sus cariños solo en momentos de felicidad.

-Esme, ve a tu habitación y tráeme … mm… tu cojín- dijo mi mamá improvisando con tal de que yo fuera a hasta allí.

Estaba tan alegre, pero tan alegre, que poco me importó que me pidiera algo absurdo. Así que fui a mi habitación y al abrir la puerta encontré a mi padre frente a mí con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Papá!- grité emocionada de verlo y corrí a sus brazos.

-Mi niña, no sabes cuánto te extrañé!- dijo besando mi cabello.

-Fueron largos dos meses sin verte, papito, de verdad que me hiciste mucha falta.

-También me hiciste falta, mi pequeña. Pero ya estoy aquí…

Papá era el único con el que compartía mis penas, ya que mi mamá era tan perjudicialmente feliz que solo tenía oídos para escuchar buenas nuevas. Si le contaba mis aflicciones de seguro deprimiría su ánimo tan tierno.

En cambio papá, él sabía todo pero todo de mí, y era la única felicidad de mi vida.

Salí de mis pensamientos mientras el abrazo se mantenía, y entonces mi madre entró a la habitación.

-Muy bien chicos, este encuentro merece una rica cena.

Esta vez comimos en el living-comedor, ya que ahora sí estábamos todos.

Mamá y papá comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que había pasado en estos dos meses, y luego mamá dice:

-Esme llegó muy feliz hoy- dijo esbozando una sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes.

-Umm… ¿Será porque llegué yo? ¿O porque algo le habrá pasado hoy?- dijo con una atisbo de malicia en sus ojos.

-Hahahahah! Porque llegaste tú!- dije riendo nerviosamente.

Luego de cenar, vimos una de mis películas favoritas de la infancia, los tres abrazados en el sillón, hasta que me dio sueño y me fui a acostar no sin antes despedirme de un beso en la mejilla de mis padres.

Dormí toda la noche como un verdadero angelito, soñando con flores, mariposas, y con cosas muy tiernas, a diferencia de cada noche que había pasado en mi vida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi! :) La verdad esta historia se me ocurrió un día que volvía del liceo. Escribí como un resumen general pero algo en mi mente me dijo "no, tonta, para qué vas a escribir esto, nadie lo va a leer". Así que aborté la idea.**

**Peeero un día hablando con mis amigas Luna y Javiera decidí reabrir el proyecto y escribirr! :D**

**Porque Luna me dijo "Tienes que hacer ese fic! Y cuando grande serás escritoraa!" y yo "aww! _ "**

**Jojojo Ya no pesquen mis locuras :D**

**Saludoos a todo el mundo. El capi 2 ya lo tengo pero lo subiré solo si hay gente que lee el primero ps porque o si no de qué sirve ! e_e**

**Con amor :D Jacky! **


	2. Descoordinación

**Disclaimer: **Saben que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer cierto? Of course! n_n Bueno mis queridas amigas lectoras, aquí va otro capi, la verdad es que lo tenía escrito desde que publiqué el primero pero pensé que dejarían más reviews o algo así. Bueno no importa, me lean todos o no me lea nadie, continuaré con la historia porque esa debe ser la pasión de una escritora ^^

Las quiero =)

-Kuky

* * *

**ESME**

Al fin viernes, el día más relajado de la semana, y el día que más amaba.

Me levanté muy feliz de mi cama, y bajé a la cocina para tomar mi desayuno.

Conversé un poco con papá, y luego fui a bañarme para posteriormente hacer los deberes.

Subí a mi habitación y me senté al pequeño escritorio que había junto a la ventana, hice mis tareas, y luego me puse a dibujar.

Era muy buena en artes, me gustaba dibujar casas y retratar personas.

Tomé una hoja de block y un lápiz y me puse a graficar el dulce rostro de Carlisle.

Poco a poco fui trazando líneas en un rostro sonriente que me recordaba la conversación de ayer.

Al terminar, pinté su cabello rubio, sus ojos celestes, y su piel de colores cálidos.

Me quedé mirando por un momento el retrato embobada, sintiendo cosquillitas en el estómago.

-¡Es hora de almorzar!-gritó mi mamá del otro lado de la puerta, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Si… bajo ahora- dije aburridamente, y acto seguido fui a la cocina.

-¿Y papá?- pregunté extrañada, que yo supiera él entraba a trabajar a las 2.00

-Se fue más temprano, mientras tú hacías las tareas; tenía que resolver unos asuntos.

-Y no se despidió de mí- dije fingiendo un puchero.

-No, pero me dijo que te pasara esto- comentó mi madre para luego sonreír.

Entonces me pasó una cajita de terciopelo amarillo, que en su interior tenía una linda cadenita con un colgante de corazón que decía "Esme".

-¡Oooh, está muy bonito!- dije tiernamente.

-Sí, mi princesa, tu papá quiere que cuides su obsequio para que te dure para _siempre_, será su recuerdo.

Me puse la cadena, y la miré puesta en mi cuello durante varios minutos, _¡qué día más hermoso será éste! _Pensé con alegría.

Una vez en el colegio saludé a todas mis compañeras de clase con las que me encontraba, estaba muy alegre, todo me causaba ternura y amor, mucho amor.

-Hola, Esme, ¡veo que estás muy feliz!- dijo Lucy algo sorprendida.

-Sí, Lucy, me han pasado cosas muy agradables- dije en un tono juguetón.

-Mmm Esme, hay algo que quiero decirte, espero que no te enojes- dijo algo nerviosa, y preocupada de que estallara en gritos.

-Dime, querida.- dije muy calmada.

-El otro día escuché tu conversación con el profesor…- confesó con un atisbo de vergüenza en sus ojos.

-Yo sé que no debo escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no puede evitarlo… Además…- no la dejé concluir y tomé la palabra.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, solo procura no hacerlo otra vez, puedes meterte en algún problema y no quiero que eso suceda, Lu- dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro en señal de amistad.

-Bien, el asunto es… que me agradas, y no quiero que te vayas, aunque no hables mucho conmigo he llegado a estimarte, pero a veces creo que te has vuelto más amistosa solo para no ir a la clase de las engreídas. Me siento usada.

-Oh… no, Lucy, de verdad me han pasado muchas cosas buenas que han mejorado mi ánimo, no tendría cara para relacionarme con ustedes y fingir ser amistosa por no ir a otra clase.

-Por lo demás tú has sido muy amable conmigo, y sin darme cuenta has sido mi amiga en el silencio.

Finalizamos esa conversación con un abrazo, y luego pusimos atención a los maestros y a sus grandes explicaciones.

3 horas más tarde tocaron el timbre para salir a recreo, y entonces Lucy me llevó al grupo de chicas que se sentaban en el puesto de atrás para que habláramos todas.

-Hola, Esme- dijo Anna, la chica más graciosa de la clase.

-Hola, Anna- dije sonriendo.

-¿Quieres escuchar la broma que le gastamos a las tipas de la otra clase?- dijo maliciosamente.

-Oh si! Por supuesto!- dije muy feliz, creo que hoy me divertiría.

Así pasaron las horas, durante el día hablé, corrí, lloré de risa, y todo gracias al feliz rumbo que tomaba mi vida.

No me había dado el tiempo de pensar en el motivo de tan repentina felicidad, y tampoco lo averigüé sino hasta cuando terminó la jornada y me encontré con alguien afuera de la escuela.

-¿No vas a saludarme, Esme?- dijo una voz tan dulce y sexy que reconocí fácilmente como la de Carlisle.

-Carlisle! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunté feliz y confundida a la vez.

-Pues vine a buscarte, para que nos vayamos juntos- dijo levantando una ceja, explicándome lo **obvio**.

-Oh, ok, ¡pues vamos!- respondí animosamente abrazándolo por instinto.

**CARLISLE**

Esme me abrazó y me agarró desprevenido, no se sentía incómodo su abrazo, era muy tierno, como todo en ella, ella en sí era tierna y amorosa.

-Muy bien, vamos- comenté con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro.

Íbamos caminando hacia el subterráneo cuando el celular de Esme suena, y de inmediato lo contesta.

-Hola, qué sucede?- dice Esme.

-Ok, a las 9.30 entonces. Bien, te quiero.- dijo para luego cortar.

-¿Quién era?- pregunté algo celoso, procuré no demostrarlo, era ridículo sentir celos porque le dijo a alguien te quiero por teléfono, ese alguien podía ser su novio… O su mamá, sí, prefiero que sea su mamá.

-Mi mamá- dijo Esme con total naturalidad- Dice que no habrá nadie en casa y que para no aburrirme puedo llegar un poco más tarde.

-Oh, qué bien! Así podemos conversar por más tiempo- le sugerí.

-Sí, claro, pero… ¿Tus padres no se molestan si llegas tarde?- preguntó.

-Mi padre- aclaré- no, no se molesta si le aviso.

Tomé mi celular y procedí a llamarlo, rogando al cielo por tener su autorización.

-¿Carlisle?- preguntó al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, papá, puedo llegar a las 9.30? Me quedaré conversando con amistades- expliqué algo nervioso.

-Oh, claro, no hay problema, pero llega a la hora.

-Por supuesto. Gracias.- dije antes de cortar.

Miré a Esme que me veía como hipnotizada, y tomé su mano para continuar nuestro recorrido.

-¿Y adónde vamos?- me cuestioné.

-Podemos ir al parque, a conversar sentados en el pasto, y cuando comience a hacer frío nos vamos a casa.

-Muy buena idea- reconocí regalándole una sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos al parque a paso calmado mientras iniciábamos una especie de entrevista.

-Esme Platt, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- dije con voz de periodista serio.

- El 15 de Agosto- respondió ella.- ¿y el tuyo?

-23 de Octubre- contesté sin darle mucha importancia a mi cumpleaños.

-Cuál es tu color favorito?- consultó ella tomando el rumbo de la charla.

-El café, y el tuyo?- interrogué.

-El dorado- dijo ella.

Posterior a eso conversamos de la escuela, de nuestros amigos, y de muchas cosas más hasta que el frío se hizo notar y nos obligó a irnos a nuestros cálidos hogares.

En el tren conversamos otro tanto, y a ratos nuestras miradas se quedaban congeladas la una con la otra, y juraba ver que los adorables ojos de Esme chispeaban de emoción.

Quizás esa emoción era por mí, quizás yo le resultaba tan interesante como ella me resultaba a mí.

Me agradaba mucho, porque era muy educada, amable, bella, simplemente por ser Esme Platt.

Descendimos del tren, subimos las escaleras, y al salir de la estación nos despedimos, la mala sincronización del beso logró que nuestros labios se juntaran por error. Un tibio error, que enviaba corrientes eléctricas por cada una de mis células, y le impedía a mi mente y cuerpo separarse de los labios de Esme.

Aquel topón se había convertido en un beso, un momento especial muy hermoso que no quería que nunca terminara…

De repente reaccionamos ambos, y nos separamos, estábamos en la calle y era algo grotesco ver a dos muchachos besándose. Según mi padre, claro.

Además la conocía hace muy poco, y era muy irrespetuoso de mi parte besarla así sin más.

_Pero fue "sin querer", sucedió por error._ Me repetía mentalmente a cada rato, mientras me despedía de una avergonzada Esme.

-Disculpa, de verdad.- dijo mi niña bella con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-Sí, discúlpame también, debemos ser más coordinados- luego de decir eso me pregunté ¿_yo dije eso? ¡¿Debemos ser coordinados al besarnos? Pero si no somos novios!_ Me estaba volviendo algo loco.

Esme me miró apenada y se dio media vuelta, caminando hasta su casa.

Todavía podía recordar el sabor de sus labios en mi boca, y el olor embriagante que desprendían.

Fui a la parada de buses y me fui en el bus todo el camino pensando en ella. Y en nuestro beso, nuestro primer beso.

**STACEY**

Llegué hace media hora. Ahora estoy cocinando mientras veo un programa del cable, llamado _Cocinando con Clinton_. Mi chef preferido y de quien aprendo cada técnica.

Miro el reloj, 9.30. Mi muchacha debe estar por llegar.

_¡Ding Dong!_ Suena el timbre. Ustedes pensarían, "si fuera Esme hubiera abierto la puerta ella misma" Pero no. Le quité las llaves hace 2 años porque en varias ocasiones las dejó puestas en la puerta por su mala memoria.

Caminé por el pasillo y le abrí la puerta a mi hija.

Venía media roja y no me dejó abrazarla.

-Qué te sucede?

- Nada, necesito tomar un baño, estoy alterada.

-¿Segura que no pasa nada más?

-No, nada, nada, no, segura.- contestó medio tartamudeando.

Al rato llega mi marido y me besa tiernamente.

-¿Y Esme? ¿Dónde está?

-Dándose un baño, tu hija está algo estresada.

-Umm.. qué le habrá pasado…- dijo mi astuto esposo con una pizca de malicia en sus ojos.

**ESME**

Me sentía muy nerviosa, qué habrá pensado, que soy una niña cualquiera…¡Lo besé!

Nunca pensé que mi primer beso sería ¡con alguien que conocí hace 2 días!

Quería gritar y gritar de emoción pero no quería que mis padres me pidieran explicaciones más tarde. Además no era muy buena mintiendo y terminaría contándoles todo.

El baño de burbujas que decidí tomar me hizo muy bien, ya que me relajé mucho, tanto que me quedé dormida…

_Estábamos en una especie de parcela, con una mansión muy bonita._

_Había habitaciones por todos lados pero yo conocía la casa muy bien._

_Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema y el piso era alfombrado._

_Comencé a caminar hacia el final del pasillo con una nota en mi mano, que decía "Te Amo"._

_Me agaché y dejé la nota frente a la puerta de Carlisle._

De repente oigo que golpean una puerta, despierto y vuelvo a la realidad, y caigo en la cuenta de que todo fue un agradable sueño.

Cojo una toalla y me seco, luego me pongo el pijama y al salir del baño mi padre me sonríe como queriendo decir _algo te pasa y no quieres decírmelo, pilla._

Besé su mejilla sonriendo y me fui a mi habitación evitando mirar hacia atrás.

Me subí a mi cama y me tapé, luego apagué la luz de la lámpara y me di vuelta.

Comencé a pensar en mi día y en todo lo que había acontecido, tenía que aclararme a mí misma lo que sucedía. Pero no sabía por dónde empezar las reflexiones.

Cuando los ojos ya me pesaban decidí dejar mi momento pensativo por hoy.

-Te amo, Carlisle…- susurré al aire antes de que mis párpados cedieran ante el sueño profundo.

* * *

**Fin capi 2: **La verdad el sueño fue mío pero me sirven mucho para las historias :)

Espero que les haya gustado el capítuloo! :D

Hoy anduve muy cortavenas, bueno no crean que me corté las venas, es una forma de decir.. anduve triste y feliz hoy, ahora ya simplemente no siento nada :)

Besos y abrazoos! Léanme! Saludos a Zoe, que hace tiempo no hablo con ella u_u


End file.
